Encore of Light and Dark
by Sigmatic
Summary: Olivia was a member of the resistance and was given orders to take the Gules gem to Ylisse, but was caught by one of the fallen. The knight brings her to his ageless king, who notices a striking resemblance to his late wife. Rather than have her executed, the fallen hero chooses to make her his captive instead. AU! Awakening, ChromxOlivia, rated T


Authors Note: I own no rights to Fire Emblem or any of the characters. This fiction is rated T for violence and mature themes.

* * *

 **-200 years ago-**

Long ago, the world was in a constant crisis. A never-ending war between the Goddess of Light and the God of Darkness, a story of good and evil. In order to halt the risen invasion, the Goddess of Light needed a champion. Someone to raise her banner and slain the God of Darkness's generals, the goddess searched the world to its entirety and found a worthy individual. Someone of noble lineage, holding to a great strength but is balanced by an unmatched mercy.

Despite losing his elder sister to a scheme crafted by the God of Darkness's first general, a hero stepped forward and acted in accordance to the goddess's will. A path of purity and justice. He did not allowed vengeance to cloud his judgement and devoted himself to those teaching. By retracting one of her own teeth, the Goddess of Light fashioned a god's bane. Deeming the prince worthy after he parried the first the god's chosen out of sheer will alone, the goddess presented him the Falchion.

The hero graciously brandished the blade and challenged the chosen. The mad king's sword ignited lightning as it clashed with the goddess's fang. "Why won't you die, princeling?" The chosen cried out violently. However, the hero gained the advantage with the legendary weapon. Before the villain could be slain, he jutted out a blast of electricity toward a female of the hero's party, a simple dancer. Out of the goddess's grace, she provided divine protection to the woman; even if the female in question was born of common heritage.

The hero ended the mad king moments after and rushed to the dancer's side. By being allowed to live on through the Goddess of Light's clemency, the hero found ample reason to follow his heart and marry her without fear of disapproval. Whether or not she had just joined the hero's ranks, the affirmation of light caused the common people to respect her and cherish her the same way they did their savior. In due time, a royal wedding was held and coupled with a great celebration of the victory over the darkness. An era of peace echoed the continent as the dark god was stalled after losing his major foothold over the goddess.

Peace did not last though. After two years of "armistice," the God of Darkness unleashed a vast army led by his second chosen, the conqueror. The hero king knew it was his duty to defeat the dark army once more. With his prized Falchion at his side, he rode off to the north. Before doing so, he convinced his beloved to stay behind and tend to their child. The legendary sword pointed toward the horizon, he parlayed the conqueror's forces. The common foot soldiers fell to their knees as the hero approached the battlefield, even the mightiest of commanders cowered in the presence of the hero king. While general after general fell, the dark god's true plot went underway. In the hero king's absence, risen and dreadlords rampaged the capital. Families slaughtered, the kingdom's luscious fields salted, and the royal coffers looted would be the least of the hero's concerns. Quivering scared in the last line of defense, the queen and princess hid scared for their lives. The royal guards dead. The walls of the castle crumbled. The queen could only tell her daughter to pray.

It was then that the Goddess of Light took action. For carrying the blood of her protected and champion, the child was spared a grizzly fate. The deity offered the child's soul passage to her heavenly kingdom, leaving behind an empty shell encased in amber. As for the mother, she was far from a fortunate demise. The God of Darkness's third chosen personally slew the hero-king's wife. Her lifeless body was strung up for all of the kingdom to see. When the hero-king returned in triumph, he was more than dismayed to hear such strange news.

His mount came to a stop as his capital came into view, his vision clouded by the smoke and his nose caught the smell of something pungent. His hands clutched the reins, the hero's body unable to inch closer to the site of the slaughter. "T-This can't be! It just can't! My love, I pray you and our daughter still draw breath." His knights and him finally pressed forward, killing remnants of the monsters. One by one each of the king's legion discovered what was left of their respective families. Mothers. Fathers. Brothers. Sisters. Sons. Daughters. Every single one was lost to the brutality of the dark god. Vengeance brewed within the hero-king, an emotion that frightened the goddess. His eyes lied on his beloved, not even a false expression of peace lasted on her face. Agony and misery were what the hero noticed. When he finally called for his idol, she knew not how to respond to the blackness that manifested itself into his soul.

"O' Goddess of Light! I hath been a humble servant of your grace for years now. I followed every decree you so brought forth to me, yet you repay with this! While I fought your battles, you allowed for my most precious people to die in such a manner! I curse you! Tainted goddess! Could you not have returned me to this domain?! Or, had you already foretold of this to come?! Is this your PROPHECY for me?! I reject it, and I reject you! Tainted Goddess! Tainted Goddess! TAINTED GODDESS!" He cried out, the Falchion plunged itself into the ground. Flabbergasted by his words, the goddess responded with an incantation. She was unable to rescind his status as her champion, but still found a worthy punishment for his duplicity. To forever reflect on the moment, her spell caused him and his comrades to cease aging and be unable to hear her voice.

Taken by this grief and abandoned by their goddess, the knights were ripe picking for the darkness. Instead of outright killing them, the god chose to turn them into puppets. The hero king was to become his newest chosen. His status as champion hindered the God of Darkness's voice to truly reach him, nonetheless the hero was mere putty to the mutterings of such evil. "Dear king, I only acted in my nature. Your goddess…" his voice was noticeably weak, yet he still continued to beckon. "Your goddess… she betrayed you. She… let your wife die. She saw everything yet… never told you. Was it because you were… fighting for her…?" His words made more sense to him than the silent deity. It was then that the hero-king, champion of light, succumbed to the darkness. He and his army were enveloped in a wretched violet haze. No longer would the kingdom see the goddess's brilliance. As for the hero-king, he sat upon a throne stained in blood.

"Olivia!" A killing edge intercepted the projectile, the arrowhead subsequently planted into the ground. "You need to watch out!" The man grunted, his attention toward the archer. The precision of the attack was something that could only be achieved by a human. His eyes squinted at the bandit that appeared from the brush, another arrow already aimed on the frail girl. "Grrr," the situation was not ideal for the myrmidon, "what do you want?" The girl knew that she only impeded her companion's movements.

The enemy still fixed his weapon toward the dancer. "Easy there, friend. You should just stay still, unless you want pinky over here to get hurt. All I ask is for what's in that satchel of hers. Considering how guarded it is, whatever it is most be worth its weight in candy." The thief came into view, his flagrant ginger hair clashed with his otherwise black attire. The swordsman recognized a blade at the other's man side.

"Worth its weight in candy? Do not make trivial of the artifact!" The burly man seethed, yet could make no follow up with his ally's life in danger. Beads of sweat raced down his forehead unable to get a chance. The female companion was equally recognized this, and

"Lon'qu, c-calm down." Olivia squeaked out, not used to the eyes of the stranger on her. "We have a mission. General Basilio c-commanded us to t-transport this at all costs." She inched her body to protect the object.

"Just throw that precious lil' thing my way and we can move on with our lives, got it?" The orange-haired man called, his expression hard to read for Olivia.

"I will not let you die. Name your price, thief. Our employer can easily meet your demand." His monotonous voice did not hide his mixture of fear and animosity. The metal still pointed toward his adversary.

"Easy now, uh… Slants. Hm, that might not have been a good nickname. Anyways, I'll have to pass on that deal. The moment I lower my guard; you'll filet me like a fish." It was unsettling to Olivia how nonchalant the man spoke. "I don't want to kill her. She's like a pretty doll, however chivalry is dead. It's been dead since Ylisse fell." A hum escaped his lips. It had been over a hundred years since Ylisstol was sacked and the forces of darkness overran the kingdom. Regna Ferox conditions were quite similar to the Ylissean plight. Fortunately, the two khans maintained order and built armaments to combat the risen swarms.

Rustling soon was heard around them. The thief tensed at the sound, as did Lon'qu. Neither reinforcements on either side, this spelled trouble in Olivia's mind. "I take it not your friends?" The myrmidon muttered his attention between the bushes and his opponent. In a minute later, a humanoid figure emerged. Purple haze escaped the being's mouth, its eyes completely glazed over. A rumbling growl the creature made caused Olivia to become alert. Her iron sword raised now, both men ceased their standoff as more and more of the monsters emerged from the woods. Alongside them, a cavalier rode along with them. While the foot soldiers shared the same sunken eyes and cracked skin, the rider's iris' only glowed a strange violet light. "Truce?" Lon'qu asked aloud.

"Truce." The thief muttered in agreement, his sword flew toward the first of creatures. It let out a pained wail and reeled backward.

The swordsman too began to pick off the risen. However, defeating a horde with only three individuals was a near impossible task, especially with a fallen warrior. Speaking of, the cavalier chose Olivia as a target. A steel sword was swung toward the dancer.

The iron sword could barely do well to parry, in fact the knight both disarmed her and cut open the bag at the girl's side. A red gem dropped onto the ground from the marred bag. The stone gleaned as it rolled into the tall grass. Olivia's eyes widened, though she could muster any voice. "Gules!" The cavalier shouted, his eyes locked on the jewel's former holder. "You! You planned to usurp the god with the Shield of Seals!" As he dismounted from his horse, he collected the object. Desperate to fulfil her mission, Olivia made a grab for the iron sword. Noticing her reach, the knight's attention returned back to her. His steel blade descended down on her, an inevitable death awaited the dancer now.

"Olivia!" Lon'qu shouted out, the thief too looked at the scene in horror. Both could only look agape at Olivia's fate.

The knight's boot landed on the girl's wrist, a pained cry escaped her mouth. The cold metal grinded against her bare skin uncomfortably. "You! Do you realize what you have done?! What did you seek to accomplish?! I was first going to give you a merciful end, but any person who tries to kill lord Grima deserves punishment." The steel sword inched itself toward her skin, dragging itself across her body in the direction of her untouched face, drawing a small trail of blood.

"P-please s-s-stop!" Her body was seared in pain, yet at the same time the air around them thinned. A metallic taste was felt on her tongue. As the blade slowly drew up, the pink-haired woman's eyes closed shut in fear. Instead of the metal piercing her skin, nothing happened. Rather, a strange sensation filled her. A calm was felt across her body, despite her whimpering state. Ever alive brown eyes finally opened to see such a peculiar sight, a sight that briefly distracted both her compatriot and reluctant ally. A bright marigold light flared over her body, all seemed to resonate from an odd mark along her pale skin. Her wide eyes glanced it over many of times. Without question, the vivid blotch resembled something of Naga's, the goddess of light, insignia. "W-what is this?" She asked aloud, only to be met with silence.

The knight stared warily, unsure what it all meant. "That can't be… this makes no sense… no, no, no, it can't be." He whispered out in sheer bewilderment. The steel sword moved from her to his side. "I must… I know what I should do." With a wave of the hand, one of the risen awkwardly walked toward the tall grass and collected the strange gem. Only for it to turn to smoke, the myrmidon cut down the creature before it had the chance to retrieve the stone. Lon'qu collected Gules, causing the knight to flinch. The combination of him and the highwayman did well to hold back the risen patrol.

"Olivia!" He shouted out, the name caused the person to flinch. "Release her!" Lon'qu's grip of the gem was weak compared to the ferocity in his voice. While the situation with the thief looked dire to the duo, the female recognized more fear in her partner's dull eyes. A fear that could cause everything in this world to turn upside down. "I have what you want, let her go!"

"Situation has changed. I will come back for Gules, but she is our prisoner now." The opponent answered in monotone, his arms restraining her harshly. The metal of his plating grating against her body uncomfortably.

"You can't be serious!" The killing edge was still slowed by the handful of risen still roaming the battlefield and was unable to be directed towards the offender. Purple ooze clouded the dancer's vision as she lost sight of her compatriot. A tight grasp around her body that was the last thought she had before passing out. Whether it was her weak constitution or the knight's doing, she could not say as the world around her darkened. Her head ringing with the sound of Lon'qu's call.

The amount of time was a blur. Though the fact that her surroundings looked so alien, Olivia estimated hours had passed since that ordeal. Her attempts at squirming were met with a sharp reaction, the blunt end of the armored man's steel. "W-where am I?" She demanded, though fear choked any sort of conviction she had in her voice. Her hands trembled, sheer terror gripped her tightly. Her body bobbed as the horse galloped across uneven grounds, from the charred horses to the scarred plains.

"Outskirts of Ylisstol." The knight muttered out uncaringly.

Her eyes widened as civilization came into view, or what was left it. Once a magnificent city rivaled by no other, it was but ruins now. The outer wall converted into mounds of rubble, the markets and town area made even the refugee camps look hospitable. Swarms of risen trekked the entire scenery, some of the shadowy soldiers followed alongside the hordes. As the dark cavalier passed one of similar stature, the two shared a long stare. The other's attention mostly drawn to the girl that rested on the horse, bound in ropes. A near unnoticeable nod was shared between the two before the rider pressed his mount onward. A similar amount of destruction with each gate they passed, until finally reaching the inner courtyard. Renovation. The walls were repaired with cobble. Olivia looked on in confusion at this detail, it made no sense to her. "W-w-where are you taking me?"

"To the fallen king."

The dancer's breath hitched at the words uttered by the knight. Her entire body tensed up in fright, unable to contain the anxiety within her head. Incoherent words escaped her mouth, yet the knight paid little mind to this fact. "Let me go!" She pleaded, despite knowing the futility of her actions. "Why would your king w-want with m-me?" Dark thoughts seemingly entered into her mind over the sinister deeds told to have been done within the fallen king's sanctum. The horse soon came to a halt, promptly Olivia was placed on her feet. Ropes were still weaved around her frail wrists. The knight tugged her forward, resistance was hardly an option.

Her small form was brought down a decrypted corridor, lit only by torches. Each fire lit up the torn tapestries and the splatter of dried blood, the tremors that plagued Olivia's body became more enormous as the large doorway at the end of the hall came into complete view. "Please don't!" Her cries fell on deaf ears once more, the throne room now opened for the two of them. The immovable oaken door creaked as the knight of the shadows gauntlets grabbed down heavily then pushed with great might. The inner sanctum was restored for the most part, barring the torn carpets and any emblems of the once proud nation were absent. If not for the candle's orange glow, the room would be completely filled with grays and blacks. With a harsh shove, Olivia was sent forward into the sanctuary. If not for her seriousness as General Basilio's aide, she would have bawled her eyes out and prayed for a merciful end.

Though, an odd sensation filled her. A sense of déjà vu replaced her fears. It was this off putting feeling that cleared her mind. A question roared in her mind then, why was she brought here? Her eyes looked to scan the room. Aside from the unexplained familiarity, she noticed the shady figures that loomed around her. "What have you brought me, Sir Stahl?" A voice caused the entire space to tremor, brown eyes turned toward the throne. Her head remained lowered, unable face the living legend. As a young girl, the tales of the hero-king who fell from grace were told countless times to her. While sympathy welled in her for the poor despot, his name still brought forth dread.

"This girl, she exhibited Naga's protection." He responded curtly, glaring eyes found their place on Olivia. She shivered, unable to tolerate such animosity. For some reason, the fallen king's glower was unlike anything she ever knew. It left her beyond afraid, but at the same time she could grow used to it.

"Do not be daft, Naga has abandoned Ylisse. I have no time for theatrics." The dark hero spoke dismissively, though it did not deter the servant.

Out of desperation Olivia presumed, the knight withdrew the same steel sword and plunged it toward her heart. This time, Olivia watched as a bright light lit up the entire room and impeded the sword's movement. It was flung across the floor, scraping against the ground in its entire journey. "I trust this proof will suffice."

"It cannot be."

"What blasphemy."

"Not possible!"

"What in the hell"

All the voice began to mutter out of shock, however calmed moments later once the king raised his hand. "Silence. Stahl, bring her closer."

"If that is what you wish, my lord." After a short bow, he grabbed Olivia by her arm and marched closer toward the martinet. Now within reach, she noticed some of his details better. While still staying clear of his eyes, she gazed down on his attire. It was a more tattered version of the clothes the hero-king once wore.

"Girl, what is your name?" The voice was filled with no uncertainty and without emotion. It was as if she were spoken to by a puppet.

"O-Olivia." There was no point in lying. A collective gasp filled the court, eyes strained on her now. Her body shook unceremoniously at the number of gazes on her. Whispers sounded throughout the chamber. The most striking sound of all was the laughter exhibited by the king himself.

"How trite. No, it is not even that. How coincidental." The king stood, slowly walking closer the pink-haired girl. Her ponytail swayed as she tried her best not to meet his eyes. Before she could even calm herself, cold hands pressed down on a line of hairs. A gentle hand ran across the strands.

"S-stop." She foolishly pleaded. Had it not been for the king's hand, the knight would have struck her then. The armored figure simply froze completely still when his eyes locked on the other man's gesture.

"Peace, Sir Stahl. Would you show such brutish behavior in front of your king?" His voice caused the knight to simply hang his head low and mumble a plea for forgiveness. The pink-haired girl stared in dismay at how such a strong individual could be domesticated. "Now, look into my eyes. It is rude to ignore the lord of this castle. I could have you killed at any moment if I wished. The only thing keeping you alive is the fact that you manifested such power. Very few have that ability."

"M-my ability? I only just learned about… milord." A toxic flavor coated her tongue as she addressed him in such a manner. Her eyes still on his boots, unable to register whatever expression showed on the king's face. Though the beads of sweat that raced down her forward gave enough indication that it was not a pleasant response.

"That ability… that name. Does Naga seek to simply antagonize me?!" He roared out, causing everyone in the room to flinch. "Show me your face! Show me Naga's mischief?!" His demand caused Olivia to jerk up her head in simple fright, unable to disobey such frustration. As her brown eyes finally met his azure, a minute passed without a word. His messy cobalt colored hair swayed with the draft, the king's eyes were anything but uninterested. The man's mouth hanged agape, his muscular frame seemed to tremble; as if he were to give way any moment. The dark aura that surrounded him all but vanished. For a brief moment, Olivia swore she saw the eyes of a broken man.

"Am I going to die?" Her question broke the silence, and caused reality to move once more. The color returned back to the fallen king's face, who shook his head to her question. His lip seemingly quivered, despite his eyes reverting back to the cold glower.

"No, you shall be my prisoner." While better than the alternative, his response did not sit well in her stomach. A queasy filled her as knights walked to her sides. "Take her to the guest room in the western wing of the castle." His words absolute, showing no reluctance in his decision. The entire room looked bemused by his decision.

"Lord Chrom, what do you make of her?" A great knight spoke, approaching the king. Had it not been from the pull of the guards, she could have heard his response clearer.

"- Naga, I do not know what she is thinking. But this." Her mind was racing at all the implications from that statement.

"It's likely a trap-" her body was dragged to the doorway now. Curiosity was all that kept her tuned to the conversation now, the squabbling of the other persons brought greater difficulty in honing on that conversation. All that drove her to listen was by any means to know of why her life was spared, or rather what was in store for her.

"Regardless, I-" her hands still clasped onto the large oak door, "I don't know what her scheme is, but there's no denying…"

"But why? Why now?"

"Repentance? I have no clue, Frederick. Though it was unfair of her…"

"Unfair?"

"Naga could have at least given her a single memory of me." That was last she could pick on before Olivia was torn away from the sanctum.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! If you would be so kind, share your thoughts in the review! Thanks!


End file.
